


¡Anota idiota!

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU human, Jackson lesionado, Lacrosse Player Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie cree que el débil y desgarbado Stiles podría ganar un juego y al mismo tiempo llevarse al arrogante e imposible Jackson Whittemore a la cama, bueno, él  puede hacerles cerrar la boca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Anota idiota!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arroba1312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arroba1312/gifts).



> Esto es algo que nació con una idea de un amigo queridisimo xD se lo merece por soportar mis berrinches, antojos y perversiones jajaja Además a veces es bueno ser multishipper.
> 
> Fly te mereces muchos fanfics más <3 
> 
> -También una disculpa por cualquier error, es mi primer Stackson y trate de mostrar a cada uno en sus personalidades u.u -

El entrenador les está gritando ordenes, Scott y Isaac acoplándose para pasarse la pelota antes de encestar, Danny en la portería se distrae con una táctica de Scott y entonces anotan, todos aplauden porque es la primera vez que hacen algo bien juntos, desde las gradas Lydia salta sobre sus pies apoyándose en los hombros de Stiles que levanta los puños festejando la anotación de sus amigos, en el banquillo frente a él Jackson asiente pensativamente aunque Stiles puede ver la tensión en su espalda.  
-¡Jackson, a la cancha!- ordena Finstock soplando su silbato, el rubio en seguida se pone de pie para enfrentarse a los nuevos jugadores, es solo un entrenamiento pero tienen que estar en forma para el partido de ese fin de semana, Stiles comprende por qué no está jugando y es obviamente porque todos se lo han prohibido –Los contrincantes de ese año son más salvajes- así que ahí está él, apoyando al equipo junto con sus amigas.  
En el campo los chicos se alinean y pronto comienza la lucha por obtener la pelota y anotar, Jackson se coloca cerca de la portería esperando un pase, Scott y Isaac corriendo tratan de burlar a los oponentes, un chico alto, más que Jackson y bastante robusto entra al campo y se posiciona frente al rubio, tapándole la vista, Jackson se molesta pero igual se concentra en el juego, en las gradas Stiles se muerde las uñas y si no fuera porque la manicura de Lydia es importante y ella le degollaría también se comería las de ella, pero prefiere conservar su vida gracias.  
Todo ocurre tan rápido, un momento Scott está haciendo un pase a Jackson y al otro cuando Jackson va anotar el chico alto y robusto le taclea lanzándolo por los aires, Stiles y al parecer todos los presentes contienen la respiración, los oídos le retumban y no se da cuenta cuando empieza a correr en su dirección, solo que en un minuto ya está arrodillado junto a Jackson buscándole una herida o algo. Horrorizado se percata de la pierna en un ángulo extraño y el brazo dislocado, le sangra una ceja y no abre los ojos, el pitido de un silbato inexistente hiriéndole los oídos, la humedad de las lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro, todo a su alrededor en mute.

*

Las luces blancas del hospital le reciben al abrir los ojos, siente un horrible dolor de cabeza y esta desorientado, no recuerda porque está en una camilla ni porque le duele todo el cuerpo y siente el peso en uno de sus brazos, cuando lentamente gira la cabeza no se sorprende encontrar ahí a Stiles, recostado con su tan peculiar forma de abultar los labios en un puchero, sin pensarlo se encuentra sonriendo como un idiota incapaz de mover el brazo derecho e intentar acariciarle el corto cabello.  
-Ha estado aquí toda la noche, yo solo venia por si querías levantar una queja- habla su padre desde la puerta, Jackson aprieta los labios y entonces con un punzante dolor los recuerdos regresan, el entrenamiento, el chico que parecía nuevo, la forma en que le ataco y su nombre sollozante en labios del alguien más.  
-Estoy bien, el entrenador será capaz de decirte todo- responde un tanto frio, queriendo que su padre se marche para tener un momento a solas con el castaño. Y así parece que el hombre entiende y tras un asentimiento se da la vuelta dispuesto a desaparecer de la habitación- gracias- logra musitar el rubio, con asombro su padre solo le mira de soslayo y con un tenue asentimiento y el sentimiento de cariño llenándole el pecho se marcha rápidamente.  
Tras pensarlo bien decide no despertar a Stiles, solo le mira así, dejándose llevar por los calmantes que lleva en la sangre, contemplando cada detalle del chico junto a su cama. Hay unos lunares en el nacimiento de cabello de su frente, otros en su oreja y estos hacen un camino a su cuello y se ocultan corriendo bajo la camisa que lleva puesta, Jackson respira lo más suavemente que puede a pesar del dolor que le recorre cuando mueve el tórax, los calmantes se están pasando de efecto. Entonces el suspiro trémulo escapando de sus labios es el que le despierta, Stiles pestañea antes de abrir los ojos y observar su alrededor, al principio un poco confundido pero conforme alza la vista y se topa con los ojos azules de Jackson es que recuerda donde esta y de un respingo se aleja del rubio.  
-Yo…yo lo...lo siento...-se disculpa entre balbuceos el castaño, estirando las manos como si estuviera pensando en saltar al techo y colgarse de el para no abrumar con su presencia a Jackson, el rubio solo sonríe de medio lado, esa sonrisa arrogante que le gusta tanto a Stiles y que Jackson puede utilizar ya que su significado no es de total egocentrismo, es más algo que hace sus ojos brillar.  
-No te asustes Stilinski, está bien, puedes acorrucarte como el cachorro que eres- habla Jackson, un poco ronco pero no lo suficiente para ocultar el atisbo de burla que hace sonrojar a Stiles y encogerse, el rubio queriendo golpearse por un segundo al recordar que el castaño paso ahí toda la noche y posiblemente estaba muy preocupado por él. –Ya Stilinski, ven- le llama moviendo su mano buena en una seña de acercamiento, Stiles como pocas veces obedece inclinándose hacía el rubio que en seguida le toma de la nuca para acercarle lo suficiente como para que sus frentes se toquen y pueda mirar más de cerca sus ojos ámbares.  
-Me alegro que hayas despertado- murmura entre dientes Stiles, desviando al vista del rubio.  
-Sí, yo también, me duele todo como el infierno pero espero que el idiota ese lo pague- gruñe Jackson alejando la mano de la piel del castaño, Stiles se coloca de nuevo en la silla y fija la mirada en sus dedos enroscados en su regazo.  
-El entrenador estaba furioso, no hay como ganar el juego del fin de semana- anuncia Stiles, un tanto cohibido, Jackson rueda los ojos tirando la cabeza hacia atrás ganándose una punzada de dolor.  
-Joder. Yo puedo hacerlo, me curare pronto y –comenzó Jackson a idear sin ganas de quedarse fuera del juego, pero la voz titubeante de Stiles le corta el monologo.  
-El entrenador me pidió remplazarte- escupe Stiles lo más rápido que puede, negándose a mirar la cara de sorpresa y recelo del rubio.  
-Pero tú no puedes, es muy riesgoso a aparte de que no ganaremos teniéndote en la defensa- Bramo Jackson incorporándose un poco de la camilla, mirando al castaño con furia, los ojos rojos y los labios temblándole. Stiles se levanta, siente que se tambalea un poco, el rechazo de Jackson haciéndole un hueco en el pecho, no sabe ni porque le duele tanto si es Jackson Whittemore, el egocéntrico y perfecto Jackson, que siempre lo tiene todo. Aunque quizá tenía la esperanza de que reaccionara diferente a sus amigos. ¿Por qué no confían en que él puede hacerlo?  
-El entrenador ya me lo ha pedido y yo acepte, comenzare a entrenar todo el tiempo y jugare- informa, no lo dice pero Jackson lee entre líneas el ”ya no vendré a verte”   
-Como quieras, pero si pronto te mandan al hospital no te quiero como mi compañero de cuarto aquí- escupe el rubio con desagrado. Stiles le humedece los labios antes de apretarlos en una fina línea tensa y levantar el rostro encarando los ojos azules, fríos como el hielo de Jackson.  
-No te presentes en el partido- se despide Stiles, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas dejando a Jackson con la perfecta imagen de sus ojos ámbares opacos, su cuerpo encorvado, las bolsas de ojeras pintando su rostro más pálido y la amargura saliendo en palabras de entre sus hermosos labios ahora resecos. Jackson baja la mirada a su regazo, le pica el vendaje del brazo y el yeso de la pierna le incomoda, pero no es suficiente castigo para perdonarse el haber sido un gilipollas con Stiles, la única persona que le ha integrado a pesar de que siempre había sido un brabucón, Stiles, el único con quien su relación/no relación no solo se basaba en sexo y peleas, que era más como ir al cine o cenar en casa.   
Jackson apretó los puños aguantándose las ganas inútiles de correr tras el castaño. ¿Quién se creía ese desgarbado chico para impedirle ir al partido a verlo…a verlos ganar?

*

La noche era fría, era esa época del año que las chicas comenzaban a utilizar botas y abrigos cálidos y los chicos a fumar tras las gradas. Pero esa noche en especial Stiles sentía que se le congelarían los huesos y de esa forma se le romperían más fácil cuando jugara, no servía mucho que el entrenador se asegurara de ponerlo como defensa y Scott y Isaac le retiraran la palabra por necio, claro, como si eso no fuera demasiado en ese momento los chicos del otro equipo entraron a la cancha y Stiles sintió las rodillas tambaleársele, eran altos, fornidos y cuando se colocaron en posiciones era más terrorífico pensar que todo eso tendrían que pasar para anotar un mísero punto.  
Stiles se sobo las manos una última vez antes de tomar su stick y colocarse alado de la portería.  
-Bien chicos. A ganar- grita el entrenador dando iniciado el partido, las personas en las gradas se ponen en pie para observar mejor, el sheriff a lado de Lydia y Melissa. Jackson sostiene las muletas caminando a lado de Allison que sonríe cuando a lo lejos en la cancha ve a Scott correr para dar un paso.  
-Me sorprende que quieras verlos- comenta buscando un lugar en las gradas, Jackson se encoje de hombros,  
-Quiero asegurarme de que esos inútiles no pierdan- responde indiferente, con su mejor cara de “me da lo mismo su existencia”, Allison sonríe incrédula mientras se sienta por fin en un banquillo ayudando a Jackson quien se niega ya que es mejor ver todo de pie.   
Los chicos se mueven por la cancha, a lado de la portería Stiles espera, y espera. El equipo contrario es realmente fuerte y veinte minutos después tres chicos ya han sido lesionados y en seguida reemplazados, ni uno ha anotado ya que Danny es buen portero y el equipo oponente no deja que se acerquen a la portería.   
Todos están muy nerviosos cuando Scott atrapa la pelota y corre a Isaac antes de ser interceptado por un chico del otro equipo, Stiles mira sorprendido como Isaac anota y todos saltan de alegría.  
Jackson mira como su equipo anota y el otro comienza a planear nuevos movimientos, mientras tanto el entrenador reorganiza a los jugadores, esta vez Stiles es colocado como centrocampista en ofensiva, Jackson tiembla y no es por el frio, un jugador enemigo ahora entra a cancha y es mucho más alto que Isaac.  
Los primeros minutos del segundo juego tienen a todos mordiéndose las uñas, Stiles se ha visto atrapado más de una vez pero es rescatado por Scott, van ganando y eso hace que los del equipo contrario quieran golpearlos más. Todo el partido ha estado muy reñido y diez minutos antes de que acabe el equipo enemigo anota una, Jackson maldice en voz baja. Pero entonces segundos antes de quedar empatados Scott se ve alejado por otro jugador y Isaac junto con los otros jugadores no pueden hacer algún movimiento, la pelota a merced de Stiles que corre cerca de la portería, entonces el jugador alto sale tras él y antes de alcanzarlo al pelota se sale de su stick dejando a todos expectantes. Las gradas en silencio, el corazón de Stiles latiéndole contra los oídos, la presión llenando el ambiente, Jackson no puede contenerse y grita.  
-Atrápala y anota idiota- ordena con entusiasmo, los ojos brillándole y el cuerpo vibrándole, se gana varias miradas sorprendidas de los demás, él solo se encoje de hombros y Stiles al escuchar su voz reacciona y toma la pelota al mismo tiempo que el otro jugador corre de nuevo hacía él.   
Son solo tres segundos, los espectadores llenos de incertidumbre le miran prepararse para lanzar y un “Oh” escapa de sus labios cuando Stiles tira, Jackson inclinado un poco hacía adelante mirándole, la figura encorvada de Stiles esperando, todo parece tan lento hasta que la pelota toca la maya de la portería y el reloj se detiene, un pitido resuena a su alrededor y todo vuelve a su curso, los gritos y de alegría se escuchan en las gradas, los chicos del equipo saltan felices y Jackson está a un paso de ir a festejar con ellos cuando el jugador alto y fornido se lanza contra Stiles tirándolo.   
Su voz sale en un grito roto de desesperación llamando así la atención de todos.  
-Jodido idiota- gruñe cuando deja caer las muletas y toma el rostro de Stiles en sus manos comprobando que no tiene ninguna lesión.

*

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- pregunta Stiles mirando a los ojos a Jackson, el rubio rueda los ojos.  
-Si Stiles, esto y seguro, ahora cállate y déjate hacer- ordena el chico sonriendo con suficiencia al ver el sonrojo de Stiles. Ya había pasado tiempo desde el accidente de Jackson y por lo tanto necesitaba de su dosis de sexo antes de volverse loco, Stiles bajo él dejo de protestar y llevo sus propias manos al pecho del rubio.  
Jackson se concentró en quitar la ropa de Stiles, recorriendo con sus dedos cada superficie de piel, deteniéndose para marcar los lunares con relieve, besando suavemente el cuello del castaño, deleitándose con las reacciones de Stiles, su cuerpo temblando ante el roce de piel, sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar pequeños jadeos involuntarios.   
La habitación de Jackson aprecia tan grande, las sabanas sedosas bajo su cuerpo acompañaban cada movimiento, las manos de Stiles en e l cuello del rubio, acariciando el nacimiento de su pelo, besando los labios de Jackson con fervor, gimiendo con cada embestida. Esta era la primera vez que lo hacían así, suave y lento, con Jackson cuidando de él, procurando que la lubricación fuer adecuada y no se sintiera incomodo cuando movía sus dedos en su interior, mirándole a los ojos cuando se daba un respiro entre cada beso, sosteniendo sus caderas mientras las piernas de Stiles le rodeaban, empujando a veces rápido y otras lento, permitiendo a ambos disfrutar. Stiles había pensado que como sería la primera vez después de meses de no hacer nada Jackson sería más salvaje, demandante, peor todo había sido muy tranquilo, placentero.  
Sabía que estaba pensando como una chica cuando unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos justo al momento de correrse, manchando el pecho de Jackson, el rubio sonrió satisfecho y dos embestidas más termino en su interior, gruñendo el nombre del castaño mientras se presionaba contra él.  
Dejaron que sus respiraciones se acompasaran, las manos de Jackson recorrían suavemente el cuerpo de Stiles acariciando sus muslos, su espalda, Stiles se dejó hacer aun atontado por el orgasmo.  
-La verdad yo sabía que lo lograrías- murmuro Jackson en el oído de Stiles logrando una mirada del castaño. –Siempre supe que jugarías genial- confiesa con los ojos brillosos, el castaño sonríe arrogante antes de soltar uno de sus comentarios mordaces, Jackson se arrepentiría un poco si no fuera porque le gusta por fin poder tocar a Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Si les ha gustado dejar kudo o comentario si gustan xD si no les ha gustado entonces reservence sus cosas como "Esto no es Sterek" "¿Que haces escribiendo esto en lugar de Stere?" pues verán que me llamo la atención y tengo otros proyectos Sterek esperando ser terminados así que pronto volveré con más, y sí, es una amenaza xD


End file.
